disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sadness
Sadness is the deuteragonist from the 2015 Pixar film Inside Out, voiced by Phyllis Smith. She is one of the five emotions inside the mind of Riley Anderson. Official Description :None of the other Emotions really understand what Sadness's role is. Sadness would love to be more optimistic and helpful in keeping Riley happy, but she finds it so hard to be positive. Sometimes it seems like the best thing to do is just lie on the floor and have a good cry. Role in the film Sadness first appears at Riley's birth. She appears thirty three seconds after Riley's first emotion, Joy, is born. Sadness makes Riley cry, but Joy pushes Sadness out of the way and makes Riley happy. Due to Joy's obsession with keeping Riley happy, she mistreats Sadness. As a matter of fact, the other emotions seclude Sadness as well. They won't let Sadness take the wheel at all, no matter how sad the situation needs to be. When Riley moves to San Francisco, everything starts to go from bad to worse; Riley's dad doesn't have time for her, the house is terrible, they only serve California pizza, and the moving van won't come for weeks. Sadness thinks this is a good time for her to handle Riley's problems, but Joy won't let her. The next day at Riley's new school, Joy tells Sadness to stay out of everything and stay in a small, white circle made of chalk, so Riley won't be sad. When Riley is called up to introduce herself, she talks about the good old days in Minnesota and starts to cry because she misses it. It is revealed that Sadness was secretly taking the wheel and she made a new core memory that is a sad one. The other emotions begin to panic as the sad core memory rolls into the core memory chamber. Joy takes the core memory out and decides to throw it away. Sadness tries to stop Joy, but it causes them and the core memories to be sucked up into a tube and they end up in Long Term Memory. Joy decides to find a way to get back to HQ with Sadness as her guide. During the journey, they run into Riley's old imaginary friend from toddlerhood, Bing Bong who knows how to hitch a ride back. Joy decides to take him along for the adventure. They decide to use Bing Bong's rocket to get home, but it is sent down a cliff for forgotten things. Bing Bong starts crying, Joy tries to get him to stop, but it doesn't work at all. Instead of trying to cheer him up, Sadness decides to sympathize with the guy and let him express his emotions. In just a minute or so, Bing feels better. Joy is shocked Sadness could solve Bing Bong's problems without cheering him up. The next day, the trio find out that Riley is running away and that all the islands are disappearing one by one. Joy decides to leave poor Sadness behind and proceed to HQ. But her plan backfires when she falls into the pit of forgotten memories and Bing Bong comes falling after her. When Joy looks at all the forgotten memories, she sees tons of sad ones and realizes that Riley's problems were solved because Sadness was the one in control and Joy finally sees that she went way overboard with keeping Riley happy and what a jerk she's been to Sadness. Joy makes it out of the pit, but Bing Bong fades into oblivion. Joy tries to get Sadness to come back with her, but Sadness thinks Riley doesn't need her at all and just cries her eyes out and runs away from Joy. Soon enough, Joy is flung into the air and grabs Sadness and the two girls make it back to HQ, just as Riley is about to run away. The others tell Joy to handle Riley's problem, but Joy hands the core memories to Sadness who turns them all sad and places them in the core memory holder. Riley comes home and these sad memories help her tell her parents how she really feels about life in San Fran and that she misses Minnesota. Just then, a new memory comes up, it's both yellow and blue. Joy and Sadness hold hands on the new core memory and finally are a team and the best of friends. Video Games ''Disney INFINITY 3.0 Sadness is set to appear in ''Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. Gallery Trivia *According to Pete Docter, her appearance is based on that of a tear. **This can be seen in Abstract Thought, as during the fourth stage, Joy and Sadness were reduced to a shape and color - Sadness was a blue teardrop and Joy was a yellow star. *Since Sadness can be seen smiling a few times, it is safe to assume that the emotions have emotions of their own. *Sadness could resemble a nerd, with her not fitting in, being chubby, being ignored by the other emotions, and with her big round glasses and sweater. *Sadness is the only emotion that wears a head accessory, that being her glasses. *Sadness' personality is Similar to Eeyore. Both are sad and gloomy, but can be happy. Category:Females Category:Inside Out characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Protagonists Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Heroines